


Fingers Against Wineglass

by flickawhip



Category: Friends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pheobe is silent as she watches Rachel play with the wineglass she's holding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers Against Wineglass

Pheobe is silent as she watches Rachel play with the wineglass she's holding. She looks... nervous. Pheobe knows why. Monica and Rachel had once had a fling in college and she's seen the way Rachel looks at her lately. She moves closer, moving to take Rachel's wineglass from her and set it on the table as she kisses her, pulling Rachel close and kissing her lightly but sweetly. She knows why Rachel is nervous and she wants her not to be. She might feel like she's the one taking the initiative but she knows Rachel is the one who will speak first, when she has a chance. She moves back a little and Rachel growls, pulling her back into the kiss, knocking the wineglass to the floor.


End file.
